


It’s Okay To Be Sad

by Legendawson



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/M, Rebecca needs a hug, Wes needs a break, they help each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendawson/pseuds/Legendawson
Summary: Rebecca is upset over Lila’s death and Wes sees her and comforts her





	It’s Okay To Be Sad

Wes Gibbins was cleaning up a movie theater, which he worked at to pay for his law degree, when he saw it. A girl with long black hair was sobbing into her popcorn, with eyeliner running down her cheeks. Wes was tired. So tired. He had so much work to do for law school and he’d been working at the movie theater for hours. He just wanted to finish cleaning up and go home, but instead, he went over to the girl and sat down next to her.  
“Are you okay?” He asked.  
The girl scoffed “Do I look okay?”  
“I’m sorry...That was a stupid question” He mumbled.  
“I’m so rude and then I wonder why she never loved me” The girl sniffled.  
“I don’t know you that well, but I bet you’re not really rude. Also, I’m sorry the girl you love doesn’t love you, I’ve been there, and it sucks” He sympathized.  
“Why are you being so nice to me? I was an asshole to you just because you asked me how I was” She asked.  
“Like I said, I don’t think you’re actually a rude person, I think you just snapped at me because you’re upset” He answered.  
“You’re sickly sweet” She said, cracking a small smile.  
“Thank you. And by the way, I hope you get the girl” He said hopefully.  
“She’s dead” She stated, pretending not to care.  
“Oh I’m so sorry” He said quietly.  
“Whatever...I’ll get over it” She muttered.  
And then, out of nowhere, Wes pulled the girl into a hug.  
“It’s okay to be sad...You don’t have to pretend” He reassured.  
“Thank you” She whispered.  
She pulled away from the hug after a few minutes and smiled “Gimme your phone.”  
Being the trusting person he is, Wes unlocked his phone and handed it to her.  
When Rebecca handed it back, her number was in the phone.  
“It was nice to meet you, miss Rebecca” He beamed.  
“Oh! I’ll put my number in your phone too” He suggested.  
Rebecca handed him her phone and he put his number in.  
“Nice to meet you too, mister Wes” She said, smiling lightly.  
Rebecca got up and walked towards the exit, but turned around and yelled back to him.  
“I’ll see you around, puppy” She called.  
“Bye emo queen!” He yelled back.  
“Shut up!” She exclaimed.  
Wes laughed, charmed by the girl, and went back to cleaning the theater.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short... I wanted to write something different instead of the same things


End file.
